Amante
by EvaLP
Summary: Orden del Fénix y Mortífagos. Enemigos. O no. Todo eso lo dejan de lado cuando están juntos. Pequeño Oneshoot. O drabble.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.

**Summary**: Orden del Fénix contra Mortífagos. Enemigos. O no. Todo eso es dejado de lado mientras están juntos. ONESHOOT.

**N/A**: He leído casi todos los fics que encontré sobre Regulus, un personaje que me gustó mucho. Así que esta es mi pequeña contribución.

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black se puso el pantalón de jean, y buscó su camiseta. Debería estar entre las sabanas de la cama, o en el suelo. Pero no la encuentra. Solo hay prendas de la muchacha que se encuentra sentada frente a un escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera encima de la mesa.

- ¿Has visto mi camiseta?

Solo pudo oír un repiqueteo.

- ¿Mary?

- ¿Mmm…?

Se acercó hacia ella para ver que hacía. En la mesa se encontraba… algo. Regulus no era un experto – ni mucho menos – en artefactos muggles. Lo único que pudo distinguir de esa cosa fueron pequeños botones negros con letras.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto es una máquina de escribir.

- ¿Y para qué sirve?

Mary le miró enarcando una ceja, luego rodó los ojos. Vio que Regulus solo fruncía el ceño al ver la maquina, antes no quería ver ni pintado un artefacto muggle, luego de un tiempo, hasta le tenía aprecio a los ascensores. Un gran avance.

- Para escribir.

- ¿Escribir qué?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Oh… - miró al aparato detenidamente, sin comprenderlo del todo aún - ¿Puedo…?

- Claro. – se paró de la silla dejándole el lugar – Espera – puso una hoja y la ajusto a su tamaño. – Ya.

Regulus mira las teclas. Supone que tiene que apretarlas. No sabe qué escribir. Mira a Mary en busca de algo de ayuda, fijándose en que ella se encuentra en ropa interior. Se deleita con la vista. Comienza a apretar las teclas.

_Mary McDonald_

La hoja comenzó a salir unos milímetros de algún lugar de la maquina.

- No tiene mucha gracia. – comentó sin más interés en el aparato.

- Para ti, jamás lo tendrá.

Regulus sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Mary comenzó a recoger su ropa desparramada por toda la habitación. Estaba a punto de vestirse, pero él tiró las prendas al suelo – otra vez –, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y le miró. Puede oír su respiración confundida, ve el centro de sus ojos azules agrandarse hasta ser todo pupila, y las bocas se encuentran, luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, acariciándose el cabello, intentando que no haya espacio los separe. El beso se profundiza y el deseo aumenta. Regulus sabe que un paso más – el que sea – será el detonante. Es por eso que se aventura a ir bajando, se enfoca en el cuello de Mary.

- Debo irme. Por muchos días. – susurra en una pausa, esperanzando e que ella no se enfadase tanto en _ese_ momento. Vuelve a su labor en el cuello, sabiendo que es su punto débil. Acaricia su espalda, y amaga con desabrochar el sostén.

Ella lo desea también. No puede prestar atención a lo que acaba de decir. La pasión es incontenible, ambos quieren hacer el amor. Bastó con un beso – uno desenfrenado – para despertar las ganas que siempre están allí.

No queda ningún centímetro de piel sin recorrer por las manos de él. Ni queda ninguna fantasía de él sin realizar por Mary. Ella es la fantasía hecha realidad.

La Marca le arde. Los están llamando a todos. Pero a Regulus no le importa en ese momento. Todo lo que hay, lo que existe y lo que es importante para él, es hacerle el amor a Mary. Mary, la gryffindor a la que le hacía la vida imposible en Hogwarts, Mary, la amiga incondicional de su hermano, Mary, la _sangresucia_ a la que no creyó merecedora de su atención por ser eso mismo, Mary, la luchadora incansable por las causas pérdidas, Mary, su enemiga, Mary, su amante.

Y después de hacer todo lo que hacen, se levantan, se bañan, se entalcan, se perfuman, se peinan, se visten, y así progresivamente van volviendo a ser lo que no son.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gusto tanto como a mi escribirlo.

La ultima oración, es de Cortázar.

**Eva**


End file.
